WO 2008/042943 A2 discloses a floating system positioned in a body of water having a water bottom, the system comprising a host member floating on a surface of the water; a flotation module floating under the surface of the water; a flexible hose connecting the host member to the flotation module; and an elongated underwater line structure, comprising a top portion connected to the flotation module; a bottom portion extending to the water bottom and adapted to connect to a flowline lying on the water bottom; and at least one of the top portion and the bottom portion comprising a catenary configuration. WO 2008/042943 A2 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
WO 2008/036740 A2 discloses a system comprising a mobile offshore drilling unit, a first group of wells drilled by the mobile offshore drilling unit, a second group of wells drilled by the mobile offshore drilling unit, wherein the mobile offshore drilling unit comprises processing equipment adapted to process production from the first group of wells and the second group of wells. WO 2008/036740 A2 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,084 discloses a system comprising a pumping module coupled to an intermediate flow inlet (IFI) wherein said IFI is coupled to a base structure disposed on the flow line that routes production from one or more oil wells, allowing for the quick and easy installation or recovery of a subsea pumping module by cable from an inexpensive vessel. The disclosure also allows for the hydraulic isolation of the subsea pumping module by means of on-off valves on the IFI whereby the pumping module can be easily installed or removed without causing underwater oil spills. Sealing of the connection is of the metal-metal type. It is also possible to pass a pig through the present system for clearing the flow lines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,084 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,629 discloses a subsea production system that is adapted to be coupled to a subsea wellhead and includes a tubing hanger adapted to be positioned in the wellhead. The tubing hanger has a flow opening extending therethrough and has at least one eccentrically located opening extending through the tubing hanger. In some cases, the tubing hanger is adapted to be not precisely oriented with respect to a fixed reference point when positioned in the wellhead. The system also includes a production tree adapted to be operatively coupled to the tubing hanger, wherein the production tree is oriented relative to the tubing hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,629 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,736 discloses subsea wells that are drilled and completed with an offshore floating platform in a manner that allows simultaneous work on more than one well. A first well is drilled and casing. Then a tubing hanger is run through a drilling riser and landed in the wellhead housing. Then, with the same floating platform, the drilling riser is disconnected and moved to a second well. While performing operations on the second well, the operator lowers a production tree from the floating platform on a lift line, and connects it to the first wellhead housing. An ROV assisted subsea plug removal tool is used for plug removal and setting operations required through the production tree. U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,736 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,325 discloses a subsea pumping assembly locates on a seafloor for pumping well fluid from subsea wells to the level. The pumping assembly has a tubular outer housing that is at least partially embedded in the seafloor. A tubular primary housing locates in the outer housing and has a lower end with a receptacle. An annular space surrounds the primary housing within the outer housing for delivering fluid to a receptacle at the lower end of the primary housing. A capsule is lowered in and retrieved from the primary housing. The capsule sealingly engages the receptacle for receiving well fluid from the annular space. A submersible pump is located inside the capsule. The pump has an intake that receives well fluid and a discharge that discharges the well fluid exterior of this capsule. The capsule has a valve in its inlet that when closed prevents leakage of well fluid from the capsule. The capsule may be retrieved through open sea without a riser. U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,325 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,661 discloses methods and arrangements for production of petroleum products from a subsea well. The methods comprise control of a downhole separator, supplying power fluid to a downhole turbine/pump hydraulic converter, performing pigging of a subsea manifold, providing gas lift and performing three phase downhole separation. Arrangement for performing the methods are also described. U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,661 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,902 discloses that subsea wells are drilled and completed with an offshore floating platform in a manner that allows simultaneous work on more than one well. A first well is drilled and cased. Then a tubing hanger is run through a drilling riser and landed in the wellhead housing. Then, with the same floating platform, the drilling riser is disconnected and moved to a second well. While performing operations on the second well, the operator lowers a production tree from the floating platform on a lift line, and connects it to the first wellhead housing. An ROV assisted subsea plug removal tool is used for plug removal and setting operations. Seabed separation is configured upstream of a production choke valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,902 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods to provide more efficient offshore drilling and production.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for reducing the number of risers needed to drill and produce oil from an offshore structure.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for providing lower cost offshore structures for drilling and producing oil.
These and other needs of the present disclosure will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.